


Day 5: And they were roommates

by Omglooknoone



Series: Korrasami Week 2018 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: Asami had no idea how they’d been matched together. She decided she was going to have a word with the dean in charge of student affairs and design her own algorithm for compatibility because this-- Asami’s gaze roamed over the vast expanse of tan skin-- was clearly not working out. Well, her roommate was clearly working out.





	Day 5: And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Got a longer one for you guys today! I had a ton of free time and this took ridiculously long to write haha xD Why is character development so hard... Anyways, thanks for sticking with me 5 days in!

As she approached the room, Asami sighed, preparing herself. Loud music was blaring through a speaker, and Asami swore some of the pictures on the walls were shaking. Glancing at the open gym bag, Asami wrinkled her nose as she stepped around the sweaty clothes. Spirits, how many shirts did she go through each week? 

 

Placing her own bag neatly next to her desk, Asami walked to the kitchen, already knowing what to expect. Her stupid roommate was standing there in nothing but a sports bra and shorts, blasting music and scooping her protein powder. Typical. 

 

Asami had no idea how they’d been matched together. She decided she was going to have a word with the dean in charge of student affairs and design her own algorithm for compatibility because this-- Asami’s gaze roamed over the vast expanse of tan skin-- was clearly not working out. Well, her roommate  _ was _ clearly working out. But there were platypus bears who were more similar to Asami than Korra was. 

 

Korra was loud. She was always playing music, and even when she had half the decency to put her headphones on, Asami could hear the pumping bass. It wasn’t study music either, and there had been more than one occasion when Asami had just wanted to scream for her to turn it off. But she hadn’t. Because she was Asami Sato, and Asami Sato was civilized and understanding of other people. Korra might change that. 

 

Asami was no master of the kitchen. In fact, most of the things she cooked were barely edible and tasteless. To make matters worse, Korra was a fantastic cook. She prepped her meals twice a week, and the sound of the searing pan and the aroma of lightly seasoned vegetables had almost made Asami weak enough to ask for some. Almost. However, as soon as she laid eyes on the dishes left in the sink, the oily pans left on the stove, her hunger was usually replaced by annoyance. Not only did the pans still have the delicious smell of the food that had just been prepared in them, but Asami now also had to clean them just so she could steam her cabbage. Again. 

 

Korra also had the weirdest habits of anyone she had ever met. She was constantly not in the room, doing spirits knows what, and when she came home, she was an instant nuisance again. She stayed up late, slept in late, made strange noises in the morning and never cleaned anything. Asami was convinced that Korra existed to make her life miserable. 

 

But by far the worst thing about Korra was the infuriating smugness that seemed to constantly radiate off of her. Sometimes Asami was sure that Korra knew she had stared at her flexing back for a moment longer than she should have, or that she had secretly looked up a few of the songs that Korra had been playing one night. It was the casual demeanor of someone who always got what she wanted, almost as if she thought every move she made would make Asami’s panties drop to the floor. Unfortunately for her, Asami Sato was not one to back down from a challenge, and she  _ always  _ got her way. 

 

XXX

 

Asami had been in the kitchen, minding her own business when a voice spoke over her shoulder. 

 

“Have you ever cooked anything before?” 

 

Asami jumped, nearly tossing her hard work out of the pan and onto the kitchen floor, at the sound of Korra’s voice. 

 

“Yes,” she said defensively, “I was just, trying something new, is all.” 

 

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Korra cracked an egg into the smoothie she was making. 

 

“Well, trying to steam vegetables in a frying pan is definitely a novel idea.” Korra grinned. 

 

“Picking up your dirty clothes is probably a novel idea,” Asami retorted. 

 

At this, Korra raised an eyebrow.

 

“Rich girl’s got a bit of an attitude, huh?” 

 

Asami felt her face heat up. 

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t if you were actually a half decent roommate.” 

 

Korra whistled as she exited the kitchen, still shaking the smoothie in her hand. 

 

“See you later, princess.” 

 

As the door shut, Asami groaned loudly. She was used to the assumptions that she was some spoiled rich girl, but for some reason it bothered her especially when Korra said it. It wasn’t as if she needed Korra’s approval, or even for her to like her; she was Asami Sato for spirits’ sake, but for some reason it just irked her. She couldn’t quite pinpoint why, and settled for mulling it over as she ate her half cooked cauliflower. 

 

XXX 

 

Korra wandered into their shared room, strolling over to where Asami was hunched over a set of blueprints.  

 

“This is some pretty complex stuff,” Korra said, picking up a blueprint and squinting at it. 

 

Asami rolled her eyes. 

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand any of it,” She replied casually. 

 

“Relax, Sato. We all know you’re the genius in every room.” 

 

Asami was confused.  _ Was that a compliment?  _ Why was Korra, of all people, complimenting her so offhandedly? She hid her confusion with another eye roll. 

 

“Do you have a point? I’m trying to get work done.” She said dryly.  

 

“I came to ask, this wouldn’t happen to be yours, would it?” 

 

Asami turned towards her, eyes fixed on the pair of underwear between her fingertips. 

 

“Where did you get that?” She asked sharply. 

 

Korra raised her hands in defense as Asami snatched it from her.

 

“Don’t worry, Sato. I see stuff like this all the time. You left them in the washing machine.” 

 

Asami wanted to wipe the stupid smirk off of the other girl’s face at her implication. 

 

“Right. Either way, don’t touch my stuff again.” 

 

She turned pointedly back to her work, slightly flushed from a combination of anger and embarrassment. Really, this was getting ridiculous. Why did she even care if Korra saw her underwear? She said it herself, she had probably seen too many of these to even count or care. 

 

XXX 

 

From the moment Asami entered the room, Korra could feel the irritation coming off of her in waves. 

 

“Rough day?” Korra asked. 

 

“Fuck off. I’m not in the mood.” Asami snapped. 

 

Korra’s eyebrows shot into her hairline as she watched Asami look for ingredients in the kitchen. Every time a cabinet closed roughly, Korra winced slightly. 

 

Asami was thankful that Korra didn’t speak for once. She really was not in the mood to deal with her irritatingly attractive roommate and her frustrating comments. 

 

“There’s no food.” She muttered to no one in particular. 

 

She ignored the slight fear in Korra’s eyes as she turned the kitchen inside out looking for food. She had work to do now that her father had scrapped her idea and wanted a new plan by the end of the week, and she simply had no time to waste on nourishment. Just as she was about to give up and head to her desk, Korra interrupted. 

 

“Hey, uh, I have some leftovers. I mean, if you want, you don’t have to...obviously.” Her voice was missing its usual confidence, and if Asami hadn’t known better she might’ve believed she was nervous. 

 

Asami considered her options for a moment. Pass out from starvation and be unable to redesign her work or accept food from her asshole roommate (who was currently not being an asshole?). 

 

Without waiting for Asami’s response, Korra heated up the vegetables and salmon that she had prepared earlier and placed it on the table. 

 

“Dig in.” 

 

Asami didn’t need to be told twice as she finally ate something that wasn’t bland. It felt like her tastebuds were having a party in her mouth. She didn’t even care that she could see Korra leaning on the counter out of the corner of her eye, watching her silently with her sculpted arms crossed. 

 

“Thank you, it was delicious.” She stood up and placed the dishes in the sink. 

 

Korra shot her an easy grin, former confidence returning. 

 

“I aim to please.” 

 

XXX

 

The following weeks passed without evidence of the moment of understanding they had shared. They were back to needling one another incessantly, only it was more fun now that Asami had discovered Korra could be flustered too. 

 

“Remind me again why I haven’t filed for a roommate change yet?” Korra asked, nose wrinkled as Asami burnt the fish she was cooking. 

 

“Because you’d miss me,” she said, flipping her hair away from the hot pan. 

 

“Right. Like I’d miss sleeping with one hand on the fire extinguisher every night.” 

 

Asami snorted. 

 

“Then get in line because I’m requesting a roommate that doesn’t piss me off.” 

 

Korra smirked. 

 

“Is that right? What are you going to put on the form? ‘Requesting roommate that isn’t distractingly charming’?” 

 

“Where the hell did you get the idea that you were charming?” Asami demanded. 

 

“You’re still here, aren’t you?” Korra winked on her way out of the kitchen, but not before seeing the lovely blush that spread across Asami’s cheeks. 

 

Asami couldn’t help the way a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as Korra left. Things had improved slightly over the weeks that had passed. After much bickering and bantering, Korra was being slightly tidier for Asami’s mental health, she had claimed, and they were getting used to the presence of the other. 

 

Korra walked back into the kitchen, shirt off from being in the middle of changing. Asami’s thoughts were interrupted by the way Korra’s arms flexed when she did literally anything, even something as simple as making a sandwich. Absentmindedly, Asami was beginning to wonder if it was on purpose as she traced the lines of the thick muscle on her abdomen. 

 

Catching Asami’s blatant gaze, Korra decided to say something. 

 

“Enjoying the view?” As she finished speaking, she flexed her abs into neat rows of tight muscle to get a reaction out of Asami.

 

“Is this a hands-on exhibit or are we not allowed to touch the art?” She moved closer to the other girl.

 

Korra resisted the shiver that ran up her back as heat rushed to her face.  _ Wow. _ She had not been expecting  _ that _ out of a response. 

 

“Uh, I have a thing. Gotta go!” She tried to pick up her backpack, but realized she was standing on the strap only after she gave it a firm tug. The end result was an unbalanced Korra trying to fit the shorter strap around her broad shoulder as she ran out of the room. She nearly toppled over when her arm got stuck, but managed to force it through as the door was shutting. 

 

An interesting development, Asami noted. Her confident and very attractive roommate could also be slightly dorky. 

 

XXX

 

“Have I ever ever told you that you remind me of someone, Asami?” Korra asked innocently. 

 

This piqued her interest.    
  
“Really? Who?” 

 

“Someone annoying.” She laughed way harder than she should have at her own joke while Asami faced her, hands on her hips, unamused. 

 

“Wow, you know, you’ve really matured since you we’ve met. I think you might be ready for third grade now!” She mocked. 

 

Korra’s eyes narrowed playfully. 

 

“Really, Grandma? Do you really mean that?” 

 

Asami snorted. 

  
“Grandma? Oh come on, that was weak.” She laughed. 

 

“Weak? You’re weak.” Korra shot back. 

 

“Please, I could totally last through one of your workouts.” Asami said confidently. 

 

Korra sniffed indignantly. 

 

“You don’t look like this without working for it, you know.” She lifted her shirt for emphasis. 

 

Asami rolled her eyes. 

 

“I go to the gym too, you know. Some of us just aren’t interested in looking like bricks.” 

 

Korra shot Asami a look of mock offense.  

 

“I thought you were into that.” 

 

“Oh, I am.” 

 

XXX

 

“Come on, Asami! Stop stalling. We have some work to do.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“If you make any more of those innuendos, the deal is off. I can’t take it anymore.” Asami threatened. 

 

“Fine. So if you don’t make it through my workout, you owe me a nice dinner. And I’ll make sure it’s a fancy cheat meal.” Korra patted her abs affectionately. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. When I complete your little routine successfully, you are going to cook me a nice fancy dinner at home.” Asami smirked. 

 

“I could make a grilled cheese without burning it and it would be fancier than what you have.” 

 

“I hope you have some nice recipes in mind, Korra.”

 

XXX

 

Korra watched Asami stretch when they reached the gym.  _ Mistake _ . The hem of her tank top rode up slightly to reveal the smooth planes of her stomach and Korra slid her eyes up Asami’s torso until she made eye contact with a very smug, very knowing pair of green eyes. 

 

Asami tightened her ponytail as the two of them set off with a warm up jog. An easy two mile jog was no issue, seeing as Asami had been running for as long as she could remember. The self defense and martial arts training she had done her whole life left her body lean and strong. Korra, on the other hand, would be carrying a lot more bulk on their jog and would probably be sweating at least by the end. Asami shot a quick glance in the other girl’s direction and quickly regretted it as she nearly fell off the treadmill watching the coiled muscles in Korra’s arms tighten and relax. 

 

As they stepped off the treadmill, breathing slightly harder, Asami couldn’t miss the slightly pleased look Korra shot in her direction. It made her flush slightly, but she hoped Korra would just think it was from the exertion of the run. 

 

Korra took Asami through a series of compound weightlifting movements to begin. While she wasn’t able to lift as much weight as Korra, she had impressively steady form and it was obvious that she was no stranger to pushing herself. 

 

There it was again. After their last set of deadlifts, Asami caught another somewhat sappy look from Korra. _ That was new _ . She had never really seen this side of Korra, seeing as most of their time had been spent getting on each other’s nerves, but she couldn’t help but find this Korra just as attractive as the cocky, brash Korra she had come to appreciate. Slightly. Sometimes she still wanted to just shut her up with her own mouth. Asami blushed profusely at that thought, and Korra noticed. 

 

“What? Is there something about Russian twists that is particularly cute or blush worthy?” Korra demanded. 

 

“You’re cute and blushworthy.” She tried. 

 

Korra coughed, and Asami took way more pride in the blush that appeared her cheeks that she should have. 

 

“Right. Uh, Let’s just get on with it. I’m starting to get hungry, and it’d be great if we could finish this up and you bought me dinner.” 

 

“I hope you can wait, because it’ll be awhile before you’re done cooking for this appetite.” Asami grinned. 

 

Korra rolled her eyes and started counting. 

 

XXX

 

Asami felt like a limp noodle by the time they were half way through the isolation movements part of the workout. She was breathing hard and her muscles were screaming, even during the breaks between sets. 

 

Korra looked at her with uncharacteristic concern. 

 

“You don’t have to keep going, I’ll still cook dinner. You’ve more than proved your point, Sato.” She said.  

 

Asami waved her off as she took a swig from her water bottle. She normally never needed water when she wasn’t doing cardio. 

 

“Hey, those weren’t the terms we agreed on. Asami Sato does not back down from challenges.” 

 

“Korra thinks Asami speaking in third person is funny.” 

 

“Asami wants to kick Korra’s ass.” She said sweetly. 

 

“No argument here. You’re tougher than you look, Sato.” 

 

“And what exactly do I look like?” She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You just look kind of, prissy. You know,” Korra winced at her choice of words. “But I totally had you pegged wrong, you’re tough as nails.” 

 

“Right. So what’s for dinner, Chef Korra?” It was Asami’s turn to be smug as she finished the last repetition and let the weight drop to the ground. 

 

XXX

 

“I’d like to present my signature blackened chicken with avocado as the main course. May I offer you a sample, madam?” Korra struggled to stop herself from laughing at her own terrible British accent.  

 

“Why, yes you may. It looks absolutely delectable, if I must say so myself.” Asami giggled. 

 

She took a bite, her mouth instantly filling with the tender and smoky flavors of the chicken. The cool, freshness of the avocado perfectly complimented the chicken, and Asami nearly moaned from the richness of its flavor. 

 

“Korra, this is incredible!” Asami quickly discovered the wonders of her creamy herb carrots and garlic parmesan sweet potatoes and soon found her mouth too full for conversation. There was clearly more to Korra than just annoying habits and Asami was starting to think she would like what she learned about her. 

 

“I will literally marry you for just your cooking,” Asami managed between bites. 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, but one step at a time, Sato.” Korra chuckled. 

 

Korra watched Asami scoop the last bits of the sweet potatoes into her mouth before heading to the sink with the dishes. She found Asami beside her moments later, feeling her warmth despite not being quite touching. Weeks ago, Asami would have never imagined staying in the same room as her roommate for this long, much less sharing a meal and actually enjoying herself. 

 

“Wait, wait. You’re telling me that you knew the sink was here the whole time?” Asami demanded. 

 

“You just looked so cute when you hummed and did the dishes that I didn’t want to take that away from you,” Korra said cheekily. 

 

“Oh fuck off,” Asami snorted.  

 

“Oh well, if you insist,” Korra pretended to leave the dish she had been holding and head out of the kitchen. 

 

Asami laughed at her antics, trying to figure out when their interactions had become less irritating and more playful. Somewhere along the way, she had discovered many different sides of Korra from the Korra that had been concerned about her at the end of the workout to the Korra that had offered food even though Asami had snapped at her for no reason moments earlier. 

 

“Oh come back here, I need to properly thank you for dinner.” 

 

Asami placed her fingers under Korra’s chin and lightly tilted her head up. Their breaths mingled for a moment before she closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was salty from the meal they had just had, but Korra was still the best thing she had tasted. Her sweat smelled a little like sunscreen and Asami couldn’t get enough of the slightly sweet tang. She tasted like summer, the slight taste of sunscreen and the aftertaste of berries. 

 

Korra’s lips were insistent, slowly massaging her own with languid motions. Her hands gradually slid down from the tops of her arms down to Asami’s waist, where they settled comfortably. Asami found the sensation was both warm and shiver inducing at the same time, and she cupped Korra’s jaw with her own hand. 

 

This kiss had had weeks of tension slowly building up to it, so it was no surprise when Asami found herself breathless. She kissed Korra more firmly, tugging at the hair near the nape of her neck briefly, before pulling away completely. For a moment, Korra moved forwards, confused by the loss of contact before her eyes opened again. Slightly unfocused, the blues were like small crystals and Asami felt breathless all over again. 

 

“If you’re going to thank me like that every time I do something right, consider every chore done for forever around here.” Korra said softly. 

 

Asami laughed, pretending to untangle herself from the other girl. 

 

“Go on then, there’s still some dishes left.” 

 

She laughed even harder at the mumbled protest and the way Korra pulled her in much more tightly. Maybe being roommates wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. 


End file.
